


Your Turn

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Sex, Pregnant Loki, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Loki's son is a year old, they would like a baby-sister for a night out in comes Thor and some more funny times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was taking a break from posting and I am, I don't think I'll be posting as much and I will be working on some in between fics. I might be posting today the first chapter of my multi-chapter fic take it as a practice run chapter and we'll see if I continue it. This is my first attempt at phone-sex I hope I did good. This is the last sequel to Show You Valhalla this was a request. Hope the person I wrote this for will enjoy it and I hope you all will as well. Con-crit is always welcomed  
> Enjoy! This took me such a long time to write, hope it turned out good.

Loki was 2 months pregnant with their second child, after a blissful year had past when they had their first born. Now Loki and Tom were fast asleep when they heard him cry out. "I'll go to him darling" Tom said sleepily but Loki stopped him.

"You have an interview tomorrow, I'll go to him" Loki said yawning kissing Tom's cheek softly before going to see what was upsetting their son.

"Oki…" their son said as Loki entered his room. "Yes, that's right darling boy what troubles you?" Loki said softly as he picked up their son and rocked him gently in his arms.

Henry looked at Loki for a moment before crying a little, Loki peeked under their son's pj and saw a small rash. "Here, Daddy, will make it go away" Loki said softly as his magic made the rash disappear.

"There, gone can you say gone?" Loki asked as Henry yawned and made a noise that sounded like he was saying on.

Loki didn't notice that Tom was standing in the door way as he put their child to sleep, "Sleepy time now, sweet child" Loki whispered and kissed Henry's forehead. Henry smiled and closed his eyes as Loki covered him up. "Do you know how enchanting you look, putting him to sleep?" Tom whispered.

 Loki turned to see Tom standing there and smiled; he walked up to Tom who closed the door behind them as they got back to their bedroom. "How long were you standing there my love?" Loki asked as they cuddled back in their bedroom.

"Long enough my darling, so what was upsetting him?" Tom asked as Loki laid his head on his chest. "He had a small rash my love, I took care of it" Loki said falling asleep.

"You're a wonderful father my love" Tom whispered as he closed his eyes. Loki smiled in his sleep kissing Tom's chest. The next day, Loki woke up to their son calling him. Loki walked in and picked up their son. "Good morning, my darling boy, I'm going to give you a nice bath and then we're going to make breakfast for Daddy" Loki said as Henry smiled. 

Tom stirred in his sleep when Loki entered the room with Henry and breakfast in hand. He put Henry down on their bed and watched him crawl up to Tom and kiss his nose. Loki put the tray down and watched Tom waking up.

"Hello my darling boy, you smell so good" Tom said kissing Henry's hands. "Dada" Henry said clapping. "Clever boy" Tom said as Loki turned him around and kissed him softly.

"Now that's how I like to start my mornings" Loki said as Tom pulled him closer for another kiss. "Good morning my love" Tom whispered against his lips and kissed him deeply and slowly.

They had breakfast which was followed by Tom heading out the door; his interview was in Ireland so he had to catch a plane. Loki hated being away from Tom even if it would only be for a short amount of time, at least he would have Henry to keep him company.

The night after Tom did his interview, for the local radio station promoting "Crimson Peak" Loki called him that night."How are you my love?" Tom asked as he settled in his hotel room.

"I miss you my darling, our son is fast asleep in his room I'm glad he will not be able to hear us" Loki said lowering his voice. "Oh? Well then, you want to make love on the phone?" Tom asked softly.

"I do my darling, now close your eyes my love imagine me there with you" Loki whispered.  Tom closed his eyes and let Loki's image appear in his mind."Tell me what you're wearing, my Thomas" Loki breathed. "Tight black tang top and those black and white sweat pants you like seeing me in" Tom said as he heard a soft moan on the other end of line.

"Oh Thomas, then take your pants off first slowly" Loki said his breath hitching a little. Tom did so and laid his cell-phone between the pillows putting it on speaker.

"Clever boy, now shall I tell you what I'm wearing? I'm wearing nothing but those black boxers you gave me for Christmas" Loki said as he heard Tom gasp softly. "Kiss me" Tom breathed.

"Where to start though my love? There are so many parts of you I wish to kiss, I shall start with your neck and slowly imagine me kissing across your chest, my hands are roaming on you my love" Loki breathed feeling himself getting aroused.

Tom moaned softly as his hand wandered into his pants. They made love all night on the phone till they both fell asleep.

When Tom finally came home they asked Thor to be their baby sister for the night. After showing him where everything was they headed off on their date. "I really do hope we find the house in tact" Loki said as they sat half way through their meal.

"Oh Darling, give your brother some credit I'm sure all is well, after all he hasn't called us once that…" Tom was about to say good sign till his phone rang. "What were you saying?" Loki asked. "It might not be him" Tom said as he picked up the phone.

 "Thomas? It's Thor I was…well young Henry seems to be having a hard time falling asleep" Thor said. "Rock him gently it sometimes helps, we'll be home soon" Tom said.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Thor asked. Tom said they were and after a while hung up. "Well do we still have a house? Or did Thor manage to burn our kitchen by mistake?" Loki asked.

Tom chuckled, "Everything is fine he's just having trouble putting him to sleep" he said taking Loki's hand in his. "That we know of" Loki said. When they got back home they found Thor covered in baby food, which was in fact a very amusing sight. "Do we want to know?" Tom asked.

"I had trouble opening the small containers, worry not he was fed" Thor replied as he got off the couch.

 

 "I'll say, Thor god of Thunder can't open baby-food jars…" Loki chuckled at the thought of watching Thor trying to open the small jars. "Very funny brother, I shall take my leave now" Thor said and with that disappeared.

"Thank you" Tom managed to say before he vanished. "Well we might as well clean up here a bit" Tom said turning to Loki.

"Your turn my love" Loki said replied. "Faster with…both of us" Tom tried to say as Loki was already upstairs.

 Some months later their second child was born a baby girl they named, Caitlin Sarah Hiddleston. "You owe me" Tom said as he pinned Loki against the wall of their bed room after putting their daughter in her new crib.

"How so?" Loki moaned softly as Tom grinded into him. "After this, your turn to clean up" Tom said relishing Loki's laughter as he kissed him passionately.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
